Walking Disaster
by Caskett93
Summary: Patrick ripensa alla sua vita... Beh, non ci sono spoiler su nessuna stagione pur essendo ambientata dopo il finale della terza XD Non ci sono riferimenti temporali.. E solo una Song Fiction sulla mitica Canzone dei Sum41 Walking Disaster...


**Walking Disaster**

Timeline: Futuro

Genere: Song-fic, Introspettivo, Romantico

Personaggi: Jane, Lisbon

Rating: Verde

Vi consiglio di ascoltarci la canzone in sottofondo. E' bellissima a mio parere...

Walking Disaster dei Sum41

I haven't been home for a while

I'm sure everything's the same

Mom and Dad both in denial

An only child to take the blame

Non credevo che sarei mai tornato qui.

Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta? Vent'anni se non ricordo male, anzi, ventitre per la precisione. Cho, Rigsby e Van Pelt sono nel giardino a parlare della vittima mentre io mi guardo intorno riconoscendo il povero quartiere dove sono cresciuto, o almeno in cui crescevo per quattro mesi l'anno, quando il circo non si muoveva.

Vedo casa mia, adesso ci abita un'altra famiglia, ma sono sicuro che non è cambiato molto da quando me ne sono andato.

Ricordo ancora tutti i litigi che si sono svolti dentro quelle mura, a quel tempo ero molto piccolo e come ogni figlio pensavo che la colpa fosse solo mia e il fatto che mio padre se la prendesse con me dopo aver litigato con mia madre non aiutava.

Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you

Father's no name you deserve

I'm just a kid with no ambitions

Wouldn't come home for the world

Vorrei tanto poter dire che mi manca mia madre, ma non è così, lei ha deciso di andarsene e mi ha abbandonato con un uomo che non merita nemmeno il nome di padre.

Sono cresciuto senza ambizioni pensando che lavorare nel circo era il massimo che avrei mai potuto fare.

No, per niente vorrei tornare a quei tempi.

Never know what I've become

The king of all that's said and done

The forgotten son

Non hanno mai saputo quello che mi è successo, mai hanno conosciuto loro nipote, mai hanno visto mia moglie Angela. Sono stato dimenticato.

This city's buried in defeat

I walk along these no name streets

Wave goodbye to all

As I fall...

Ricordo il giorno in cui me ne sono andato al fianco di Angela, volevo iniziare una nuova vita, volevo abbandonare questa città. Nel mio ultimo saluto a questo quartiere non c'era tristezza solo il sollievo della fuga da un posto che non sono mai riuscito a chiamare casa.

At the dead end I begin

To burn the bridge of innocence

Satisfaction guaranteed

A pill-away catastrophe

On a mission nowhere bound

Inhibitions underground

A shallow grave I

Have dug all by myself

E poi è stato l'inizio della fine.

Non sono riuscito ad allontanarmi troppo dalla mia vita, mi sono finto un sensitivo e ho continuato ad ingannare la gente per avere un guadagno, per poter soddisfare i miei bisogni. Non c'era più innocenza dentro di me, il mio unico pensiero era il successo, la fama e il denaro. Ero diventato un avido bastardo, proprio come mio padre.

Non avevo limiti, la mia missione era solo guadagnare sempre di più, avere sempre più fama, non mi bastava mai, non mi importava se avevo tutto quello che avevo sempre desiderato, una moglie fantastica, una figlia incredibile, la casa dei nostri sogni a Malibù, no, tutto questo passava in secondo piano, la fama era più importante e così ho iniziato a scavarmi da solo la tomba in cui poco tempo dopo avrei voluto essere seppellito.

And now I've been gone for so long

I can't remember who was wrong

All innocence is long gone

I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief

Where I belong

A walking disaster

The son of all bastards

You regret you made me

It's too late to save me

Ora che ripenso alla mia vita non so chi avesse più torto, mio padre per quello che mi costringeva a fare o me stesso per essere diventato uguale a lui. E poi è arrivato Red John e mi ha portato via quel poco di innocenza che mi era rimasta costringendomi ad affrontare tutti i miei errori portandosi via Angela e la mia principessina.

L'odio mi ha accecato, il mio unico pensiero era la vendetta.

Ero un disastro ambulante, combinavo solo guai, rendevo la vita di chi mi stava vicino impossibile. Ero figlio di un bastardo che quando ha capito che la mia fama avrebbe oscurato la sua ha rimpianto di avermi messo al mondo. Pensavo che per me non ci fossero più speranze, speravo di essere morto con Angela e Charlotte, ma non era così.

As far as I can tell

It's just voices in my head

Am I talking to myself?

'Cause I don't know what I just said

Ero impazzito. Sempre nei miei pensieri, sempre nel mio mondo a pensare a un modo per avere la mia vendetta.

Parlavo con me stesso, ignoravo tutti gli altri. Le conversazioni erano noiose se non riguardavano Red John tanto che mi scordavo quello che dicevo. Procedevo meccanicamente nella vita.

(And she said)

Far is where I fell

Maybe I'm better off dead

Am I at the end of nowhere

Is this as good as it gets?

E poi è arrivata lei.

L'agente Teresa Lisbon.

L'unica persona che ha saputo guardare oltre la mia maschera e riconoscere l'uomo distrutto che ero.

Ma io la ignoravo, cercavo di tenerla a distanza perché sapevo che lei era pericolosa, cercavo di farmi odiare ma non funzionava, tradivo la sua fiducia e lei mi perdonava.

E poi arrivò quel giorno.

Non ricordo nemmeno come iniziò il discorso.

Stavo scherzando con lei, devo aver detto qualcosa che l'ha fatta scattare e lei si è messa ad urlare e mi ha detto che ero uno stronzo, che non capivo niente, che dicevo di essere un mentalista ma non vedevo quello che mi stava davanti agli occhi, mi ha detto che non poteva sopportare oltre il mio tenerla lontana, che non ne valevo più la pena, mi disse che amarmi le aveva provocato solo delusioni e poi uscì dal suo stesso ufficio e scomparì per tre giorni.

I tre giorni più brutti della mia vita dopo la morte della mia famiglia

I will be home in a while

You don't have to say a word

I can't wait to see you smile

Wouldn't miss it for the world

"Jane, sei ancora tra di noi?" mi chiede Van Pelt.

"Oh, sì, scusa solo ricordi."

"Ti suona il cellulare." mi fa notare e solo ora sento _always dei blink182._ Accidenti, chi ha messo questa suoneria sul mio cellulare?

"Jane." rispondo già sapendo chi c'è dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Come va allora?" mi chiede Teresa.

"Bene, ormai abbiamo quasi finito. I will be home in a while."

"Bene, perché tuo figlio sta scalciando terribilmente perché sente la mancanza del padre."

"Sono sicuro che mia _figlia_ voglia solo che la sua mamma smetta di pensare al lavoro durante il suo ultimo mese di gravidanza. Ti ricordi che ha detto il medico? Niente stress, non siamo così giovani..."

"Parla per te vecchio. Io sono ancora nel fiore degli anni..." ribattere lei e io quasi mi immagino il sorriso. Sento che stai per continuare ma stavolta ti fermo.

"You don't have to say a word, I can't waith to see you smile..." stavolta sono sicuro che stai arrossendo. Siamo sposati da tre anni ma ancora non ti sei abituata al fatto che pure io posso essere romantico.

"C'è qualcuno vuole parlare con te..." dici poi.

"Ehi papy!"

"Ciao campione... come è andato oggi l'asilo?"

"Bene... la maetta mi ha etto che ho fatto un beissimo disegno." sorrido divertito, il piccolo Samuel Patrick Jane non ha ancora imparato a parlare bene, ma infondo ha solo tre anni.

"Non vedo l'ora di vederlo Sam. Ti stai prendendo cura della mamma vero?"

"Ci. La tengo sul divano." mi rassicura.

"Bravo ragazzo... dovrei tornare per cena, vi va se prendo una pizza?" Sam riferisce il mio messaggio e quando Tess da il permesso lui inizia a gridare felice.

"Mamy ha detto ci... ora vado a giocare papy. Ti volio bene!"

"Anch'io..." rispondo, ma sono sicuro che Sam è già in camera sua. E' un vero terremoto quel bambino, ha preso tutto da me caratterialmente anche se ha i colori di Teresa.

"Ti giuro che se anche questo è come Sam vado a ricoverarmi in un manicomio. Chi li tiene tre Jane?!" esclama Teresa riprendendo il telefono.

"Sì, certo, come se tu non mi amassi proprio per quello che sono Tessy."

"Sai che odio quando mi chiami così Jane." ribatte lei. Non è cambiato nulla tra di noi, ancora litighiamo, ancora flirtiamo, ancora le combino casini alle spalle, solo che adesso posso baciarla quando voglio e torniamo insieme a casa.

"Certo Agente Lisbon, le prometto che non accadrà più. Adesso vado, dobbiamo andare a prendere l'assassino e farlo confessare, così potrò essere da te in poco più di due ore."

"Ti amo Patrick..."

"Ti amo anch'io Teresa..."

Attacco il telefono con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra.

Chi se lo aspettava che in soli quattro anni la mia vita cambiasse così tanto. Credevo che non sarei mai andato avanti dopo la morte della mia famiglia e invece grazie a un angelo con gli occhi color smeraldo sono riuscito a tornare a vivere. Porterò Angela e Charlotte sempre con me, sono parte del mio passato ma adesso ho un futuro.

Adesso ho quarantasette anni, ho una moglie che amo più della mia stessa vita, un bellissimo bambino e una femminuccia in arrivo. Non potrei desiderare nient'altro al mondo.

**Fine**

Che ne dite?  
Spero vi sia piaciuta!  
Baci  
Sara


End file.
